Just another Disney movie
by sleepyblaine
Summary: Or 'Unexpected'. Blaine's date with Rachel didn't ge exactly to plan - basically I've tried to squeeze a whole story into rougly 3,000 words and I suppose it turned out okay. Reviews are gold.


_A/N: 17 days. That's how long we have to wait. _

_So I was at my friend's house the other night and we'd just finished watching all 7 HP movies, and then I went into her cupboard and saw she had all the Glee DVD's up to date. So after I yelled at her for not telling me I put one on and we watched it all before I had to go home. While watching Blame It I had an idea and this happened. Now, I know this isn't what happened but it'd be SO COOL if it did and my mind can't help the things it comes up with so enjoy :D_

_Oh yeah, and I dedicate this random fic to my beautiful GleekFan1029 who just came out of a crappy relationship with someone who was totally wrong for her. I love you baby, I'll always be here for you *less than three*_

"So, what you're saying is that the only reason you asked me out was so you could tell me how clueless I'm being and I should get my head out of the clouds and wake up to myself?"

Rachel took a bite of her vegetable ravioli before nodding. Blaine blinked.

"You're gay, Blaine," she said bluntly. "I was actually surprised when you agreed to go out with me. I thought I was going to have to sneak into your dorm and kidnap you but you played it easy. Although, I kinda wish I kidnapped you now because hearing Kurt cry gets me down."

"Wait, Kurt was crying?"

"Not the point," Rachel said quickly, picking up her drink. "The point is, he really loves you and you need to notice that quick, and do something about it."

Blaine looked down at his empty plate, blinking again.

"But… what about when we kissed? I _know_ you felt something-"

"I was feeling about three gallons of alcohol in my head, Blaine," Rachel sighed. "You should really start listening to Kurt more."

Blaine sighed and scrunched his napkin that was in his hand. Maybe he was being a little clueless.

"What do I do?"

Rachel shrugged. "Wait until he's alone, then tell him how you feel. But make sure you two are alone – he may seem shy, but that boy has impulses."

Blaine frowned. "Tell him how I feel? But Rachel, I don't feel anything…"

"Bull," she said, sipping the last of her drink. She gestured for the waiter to bring the cheque. "We all see how you look at him. Well, except Kurt," she added, slipping the money into the black folder despite Blaine's offer to pay. "Hurry up and do something about it. Come on, let's go."

Blaine felt a little numb when he stood up and followed Rachel out to the car. Did he have feelings for Kurt? Maybe. Although he was 100% sure he'd had feelings for Rachel, too, but here she was telling him to pull his head out so maybe he wasn't the best judge of character.

"Where's the academy again?" she asked as they both got into the car, her on the drivers' side. Blaine pulled the door shut and pointed out the front window.

"That way," he answered. Rachel nodded once and started the car.

"So, have you decided what you're gonna say yet?" she asked as they pulled out of the parking lot. Blaine scoffed.

"I didn't know I liked him until about ten seconds ago, Rach," he replied. "Just give me a few minutes, okay?"

Rachel smiled and kept her eyes on the road. Blaine kept his out the side window.

Xxxxxxx

Kurt was awake and reading a book when he got inside and put his coat down on the chair. The brunette didn't look up.

"Evening," Blaine said, undoing his scarf and hanging that over the end of his bed. It was only then that Kurt looked up with a little resentment on his face.

"Hello," he said. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Blaine sighed and went to fetch his pyjamas out of his closet. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I'm still a little… confused."

Kurt chuckled. "How ironic."

Blaine shrugged and went into the bathroom to change; something he didn't do very often.

"Where did you go?" Kurt asked, and Blaine heard him sit up. He slipped his pants over his legs and scratched his fingers through his gelled-back hair.

"Some shoddy restaurant," he answered, pulling his Dalton hoodie over his head. "It was okay, I guess."

"Oh."

Blaine put his day clothes in the washing hamper and sauntered back into the room. Kurt was seated on the middle of his own bed, cross-legged. A copy of _Wuthering Heights_ sat open on his bedside table.

"So, you like her?"

Blaine stopped in his tracks, halfway to the bed from the bathroom. He turned his head to look at Kurt, who stared innocently up at him.

"S-Sure," Blaine replied, and Kurt looked down. Blaine continued to his bed and pulled back the covers.

"You think you'll see her again?" Kurt asked. Blaine saw he was playing with a loose thread on his comforter.

"I don't think so," he answered, and Kurt looked up. Blaine shook his head.

"I thought you said you liked her?" Kurt asked, his hands stilling.

"As a friend," Blaine said. "I… I think I like someone else."

Kurt's face fell again, and he got under the covers. He flicked his overhead light out and turned to face the wall. "Goodnight, Blaine."

Blaine sighed and flicked his lights off, pulling the covers up to his chin. "Night, Kurt."

Xxxxxxx

Blaine woke up to Kurt shaking his shoulder, and his eyes snapped open and he tried to regulate his breathing. He couldn't remember exactly what he was dreaming about, but the way Kurt was looking unsurely halfway down his body gave him a little idea.

"You woke me up with your sleep talking, Blaine."

Blaine rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and blinked a few times. "Oh… sorry."

Kurt hummed and pursed his lips. "Dreaming about, uh, anyone in particular?"

Blaine took a deep breath and glanced down the bed. Well, fuck.

"Uh, not that I can remember. Why, did I say something?"

Kurt looked amused now. "No. Well, you were moaning a lot, but you never actually said anyone's name." Blaine sighed in relief.

"What time is it?" he asked. Kurt looked at the digital clock next to his bed the illuminated a little red square of light on the hard wood.

"Three thirty in the morning," he said, stumbling back over to his own bed. The room was still pitch dark. "Go back to sleep."

Blaine nodded and then remembered his little problem. "Uh, Kurt…?"

"Bathroom. And be quiet."

Blaine nodded once and flipped the bedside light on. Kurt hissed, and he flicked it off again. Then, slowly, his felt his way to the bathroom door in the dark. He almost cried out when he hit his toe on the side of the door and he vaguely heard Kurt's stifled laughter. Blaine stepped in and closed the door before turning the light on.

He winced when the bright light shocked his eyes but he got used to it after a few minutes. Then he just stood there, like he was clueless as what to do. It wasn't like he'd never masturbated before; he was seventeen, of course he had. Not over those silly magazines Thad had given him when he first came here – they were filled with pictures of naked girls posed on motorbikes, and that was such a huge turn-off – but to moving pictures of boys shamelessly fucking each other into mattresses that he found on the dirtiest of porn sites. Thank god for Dalton's wireless internet.

Blaine bit his lip and palmed his quickly deflating erection through his thin tracksuit pants. He could easily just let it fall and pretend it never happened, but then there would be the awkward falling-back-to-sleep period where him and Kurt would both be awake and know it but they wouldn't talk, just listen to each other breathing, each one wanting to say something but not daring to. So, instead, he leaned against the counter and snaked his hand into his boxers.

He gently danced his fingertips up and down the shaft until his was fully hard again. His breath was a little shaky as he wrapped his fist fully around himself and started to stroke, trying to memorize some of the videos he'd seen.

But soon, the over-exaggerating bulked-up men in the movies changed and oh look, he was imaging that it was Kurt who was bent over the desk, moaning and grinding back onto Blaine's fingers. For a second, Blaine knew this was wrong, that jerking off in your bathroom with the guy you're jerking off over is in the next room was totally disgusting and a little creepy, but as fast as the thought came in to his head it left as fantasy-Kurt moaned Blaine's name. Blaine's eyes slipped shut and he twisted his wrist a little, just at the base.

Fantasy-Kurt's moans were a little muffled, but they'd do. Again, the thought that _I should totally stop because this is really disturbing_ came into Blaine's head and he very nearly did stop, but when his thumb 'accidently' brushed over the tip he let that thought float away with his ability to speak. He moaned breathily and maybe a little too loudly, and got a quiet fantasy-moan in response.

The familiar coiling heat pooled low in his stomach and his hips stuttered off the bench a little as his pace quickened and hardened, his mouth falling open a little. If he was a little more collected he would've realised that no, the moans didn't come from fantasy-Kurt and if he'd just put his ear to the wall next to Kurt's bed he'd find out where they did come from, but he wasn't, and he didn't, instead coming into his palm with a shudder and a whisper of, "Kurt," before he slumped back against the counter and, annoyed at himself, pulled his hand out of his pants.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath. He hastily turned and washed his hands in the sink behind him, refusing to look at his reflection in the mirror, before hurriedly flipping the light off and opening the door. Not bothering to slowly feel his way around, he made a beeline for where he thought his bed was and crashed into it, falling with a quiet _oomph_ onto the sheets. He scrambled under the covers and pulled them up over his head, silently cursing himself.

He didn't realise Kurt's breathing was a little irregular.

Xxxxxxx

They didn't look at each other the next morning – Kurt just got up and showered as usual, and threw a pillow at Blaine when he got out as usual because Blaine didn't get up until ten minutes before class started, as usual.

Blaine groaned and sat up dizzily, a blush spreading up his cheeks as he remembered what had happened a few hours ago. Kurt was checking his reflection in the mirror above the end of his own bed and in it Blaine saw Kurt's eyes flicker to his bed, then back to his own face.

"I'm-"

"Don't," Kurt said, sighing and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder as he walked out the door. Blaine groaned and slumped back against his pillows.

He was a little late to first period, but no-one really questioned it, because Blaine's father had high priority over Dalton and rumour had it that a teacher had gotten fired because he gave Blaine a B on a geometry paper many months ago. So Mr Welty gave Blaine a disapproving look as he took his seat, then went back to scrawling unreadable junk over the blackboard.

"Where were you?" David whispered when Blaine sat down. Blaine shushed him and took out his book. Kurt threw a glance at him over his shoulder, and then hurriedly looked back to the front. Blaine sighed and rested his head on his palm.

They didn't speak for the rest of the day, and when Wes proposed they sing a duet together at Warbler rehearsal Kurt politely declined and claimed to have a sore throat. Blaine just clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

Period four, which was science, Kurt wouldn't talk to Blaine either, which kind of sucked, because they were lab partners and the assignment they got required a lot of talking. Instead, Blaine let Kurt do everything without so much as saying a word.

Fifth period, Kurt didn't even show up to class. Last Blaine saw of him, he was talking into his mobile phone desperately but not loud enough for Blaine to hear. Then the bell had rung and Blaine had gone to class, planning on cornering Kurt and demanding to know what was going on. But he never showed.

"Where's Kurt?" Jeff asked when he'd finished copying down the history notes on the board. Blaine sighed and threw his pen down.

"I don't know," he said. Jeff frowned.

"Everything okay with you two?" he asks. Blaine sighed again and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Oh."

Blaine raised his hand slowly to get Mr Powell's attention. The teacher looked up from his papers.

"Mr Anderson?" he said. Blaine put his hand down.

"May I be excused for a minute or two, please?" he asked. "I need to use the restroom."

Mr Powell gestured towards the door and Blaine stood and silently walked out, aware of Jeff's eyes on his back. He closed the door behind him, but instead of turning towards the bathroom block he started to run to the dorms. He skipped up the first set of steps, took the next one two at a time, then sprinted headlong down the corridor until he reached his and Kurt's dorm. He heard voices coming from inside and he thought he should knock, but before he could, the door opened and Mercedes' frowning face was there.

"Whoa, Mercedes, hi-"

"Are you messing with my boo's head?"

Blaine blinked. "No, actually, I was just coming to talk to him."

Mercedes looked at him suspiciously. Blaine looked lover her shoulder and saw Kurt sitting on his own bed, hugging a pillow, and it looked like he'd been crying.

"Oh, Kurt…"

"I don't think you should be here," Mercedes said, putting her hands on her hips. Blaine frowned.

"It's my dorm room," he said, gently pushing on her shoulder. "This is my mess. Please, let me clean it up."

Mercedes huffed but stepped aside, and folded her arms. Blaine thanked her and stepped into the room, immediately going for Kurt's bed. He sat down and didn't hesitate to put his arms around Kurt's shoulders. The weeping boy shifted but didn't push him away, so that was a good sign.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," Blaine said. Kurt sniffed.

"Shut up, Blaine," he said. "No words can fix this."

Blaine blinked and, then and there, realized Rachel was right. He _did_ love Kurt. He _was_ gay. He didn't want Rachel. Ew.

So he bent his head down and pushed a quick chaste kiss to Kurt's lips, at the same moment their dorm door closed. Kurt swivelled around in Blaine's arms and looked up into his eyes, his own filled with tears. Blaine ran his thumb along Kurt's cheekbone.

"I'm sorry I didn't see it before," he whispered. Kurt nodded and snuggled further into the circle of Blaine's arms.

"What changed your mind?" he said, a little coldly. "Last I heard, you and Rachel had a wonderful time on your little escapade."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't like her, though I'm glad I went. She was the one who told me I was in love with you." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel did?"

"Yep."

"As in, Rachel Berry?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, Kurt."

"Wow."

Blaine hummed and rested his head on top of Kurt's. He blinked a couple of times – the last few days had been a blur.

"Disney movie marathon?" he asked suddenly, and Kurt's face lit up. He nodded and sniffed. Blaine kissed his forehead and got up to pick a movie.

"Aladdin?" he asked, and Kurt nodded eagerly. They'd watched it together so many times.

"I call being Jasmine," Kurt said, and Blaine laughed, pushing the drawer of the DVD player closed and taking his spot back next to Kurt on the bed. Instead of sitting at opposite ends of the bed, Blaine snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close as the opening credits began. Kurt smiled a little and turned his back to Blaine, snuggling into his chest.

"This will always be special to us," Kurt said. Blaine frowned.

"Why? We've watched it thousands of times before – it's just another Disney movie."

Kurt's smile grew wider. "It's the first time watching it as a couple."

Xxxxxxx

_A/N: Yes, I understand this was squashed and short and a total bowl of suck, but I'm really not in the right state-of-mind to do any long drawn-out stuff at the moment. That being said, if I get enough reviews I'll write an add-on with sexy times, but for now it's gonna remain a hopeless insignificant one-shot._

_Again, to my beautiful GleekFan1029 (gleekfan1029 on Tumblr – she's new, go follow her), I love you bubby and always will. Stay strong sweetheart *less than three*_

_Hope you liked. Reviews are amazing, and so are reviewers :)_


End file.
